100 themes challenge!
by SlothGirl42
Summary: I do a 100 theme challenge. NO SLASH. Just brotherly love and some angst in chapters. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I don't know what I'm gonna write in the chapters so...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So as well as doing my Big Time War story, I thought I might start the 100 themes challenge. I'm probably not going to get this done; not many people do. But I'm going to give it a go! Here are the themes:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking solace

6. Break away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Grey

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No time

25. Trouble lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold my hand

36. Precious treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing still

43. Dying

44. Two roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in thought

53. Keeping a secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the head

59. No way out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy tale

62. Magic

63. Do not disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief managed (I thought of Fred and George from HP when I saw this)

73. I can't

74. Are you challenging me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and paper

82. Can you hear me?

83. Heal

84. Out cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All that I have

93. Give up

94. Last hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the storm

97. Safety first

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

You have NO IDEA how long that took me write because my stupid iPad won't let me copy and paste. I have no idea why. Oh well. I'm really excited for this, and I hope you guys are too! See you in the next chapter of what ever I make.

BYEEE

Sloth xoxo

brofist to all the bros (PewDiePie fans) out there


	2. Theme 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! It's awesome that you've been reading my story and I thank all of you that have read/followed it up until this point.**

**I'm proud to present the first official chapter of my 100 themes challenge! I know that you don't have to do these in order, but I'm going to start with the Introduction theme to get things going.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush but any additional characters that may or may not appear in chapters to come are mine if they are not already a character in the show**

* * *

Introduction

A small, raven haired boy with big cocoa eyes and significant dimples shuffled nervously into Room 504 of Jackson Elementary* school in Minnesota. His name was Logan Mitchell and he had just moved from Texas to Minnesota. He was only six years old, but was smart enough to be in the third grade. He was small for his age so he looked about four years old. He was skinny and his shirt hung limply off his shoulders and covered a quarter of his jeans. His jeans came down to the soles of his Velcro shoes which made it had to walk so he had to drag his feet along the polished wooden floors.

Three best friends sat at the back of the classroom, chattering in a small huddle. This conversation was most probably about the Minnesota Wild's latest hockey game, which they had won by a landslide. The leader of these three boys, the most popular boys at Jackson Elementary, was a blonde boy called Kendall Knight. He was confident, brave, a bit cocky and a natural born leader. He was on the school hockey team - the best player there was.

The boy sat next to Kendall was a small Latino named Carlos Garcia. Carlos was a hyper ball of energy, which came in handy when playing a game of hockey alongside his two best friends. Carlos could make anyone smile; he was always laughing and joking and generally being happy. His treasured black hockey helmet was on his head at all times, to protect him from any danger that could slash its way into his life.

The boy next to Carlos was a handsome seven-year-old called James Diamond. James came from a rich family and had some kind of obsession with his appearance. His hair was always perfect - never out of place and filled with volume, thanks to his lucky comb that lived in the back pocket of his skinny jeans from the kids' department at the mall. However, James wasn't arrogant like most rich children were, and his parents were very nice. Carlos liked them - they had given him a special helmet polisher when he was in the hospital as a result of a dangerous but epic stunt he had pulled.

The teacher, Mrs Cole, turned to face the tiny new student who was glancing around with a terrified expression. She smiled at him warmly. She studied his oversized clothing for a couple of seconds before walking over to him, her heels clicking in a sort-of merry tune. One of Mrs Cole's students, Ella, began tapping out a tune on her desk in rhythm of the clicking. Mrs Cole laughed and turned her attention to Logan.

"Hi, sweetie," she beamed. Logan smiled unenthusiastically but politely all the same. "Are you my new student, um," she glanced at the sheet of paper in her hand, "Logan Mitchell?"

Logan nodded. He pulled his bag up onto his thin shoulder and held it.

"I didn't think you'd be so young!" Logan blushed. "Do you like learning, Logan?"

Logan nodded excitedly. Learning, reading, writing. They were his favourite things to do. Other than hockey, of course.

"That's awesome. Can you go and sit next to Kendall for me. He's at the back, just over there." Mrs Cole pointed over to where our favourite blonde boy was sat.

Logan followed her finger and he sat down at the desk next to Kendall.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled. "Are you new here? You're tiny!"

Logan blushed, staring down at his worn Converse shoes shyly.

"Sorry," Kendall suddenly apologised, "I didn't think it would upset you. But hey, forgive and forget, right? Anyway, do you like hockey?"

Logan looked up and nodded eagerly. He loved everything about hockey; playing it and watching it. One of his earliest memories was going to a Minnesota Wild hockey game with his dad. But that was before his mother died.

"You watch the Minnesota Wild game at the weekend?" James asked, joining in on the conversation quickly.

Logan nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Carlos said.

Logan shrugged.

"Huh, I guess we could work with that," James said.

"You should come to hockey practise after school! Coach says he needs some new players," Kendall suggested.

Logan's eyes widened. "Um, uh, I d-don't think I c-can. M-my dad..."

"Come on! I can get my mum to persuade him after. Please, um... Logan, right?"

"Yeah," Logan said quietly.

"Please, Logie," Carlos begged.

A confused look crossed over the six-year-old's face. He had never been called _Logie _before.

"Ok, I g-guess so..."

"YEAH!" the three boys cheered.

* * *

Logan followed Kendall, Carlos and James out onto the ice rink, gliding perfectly in his skates. Kendall's mum was in the stands, waving excitedly and chatting to Logan's dad.

"Hey Coach!" James called. "We got a new player for ya! His name's Logan!"

The coach studied Logan - his height, his balance on the ice, etcetera. He made a few remarks; all positive. He then asked Logan to show him what he could do. Logan was passed a hockey stick and puck. He took a breath and slowly began to skate across the rink, dribbling the puck. The whole hockey team and their parents were staring at him. Logan gained speed, the puck still in capable control. He started racing along the ice, faster than anyone Kendall, Carlos, James or even the coach had seen. He pulled his arm back, brought it forward with pressure, straight into the puck. The puck went flying. It landed on the ice and slipped simply into the goal net. The team stood dumbfounded. The goalkeeper was astounded. Mrs. Knight started to clap, and so did everyone else. Logan grinned, his dimples on display in his red cheeks.

Kendall, James and Carlos skated over to him and hugged him.

"That was awesome, man!" Carlos squealed.

"You're the fastest person I've ever seen!" James praised.

"I knew you'd be amazing, Logie," said Kendall proudly.

* * *

**Aww I hope yous liked that! It took me a while to write and now my iPad only had 11%. THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS. I'm now enjoying a satsuma and listening to Featuring You by da beautiful Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. OH MY GOD THEIR VOICES SOUND SO AMERICAN AND SUCCULENT OMG. Lol sorry I was just fangirling. I will see you lovely people next time I update!**

**Keep being awesome**

**Sloth xoxo **


	3. Theme 9: Drive

**Hey guys! So the first thing in this authors note is that I need you guys to do a sort of vote thing. I was talking to my friend about what I should post next and she was being a weirdo and dared me to write an angsty chaptered story based on Club Penguin. Yes, Club Penguin. I'm not too keen on this, however, if you do want me to go ahead with it, please leave a review or vote on the poll on my profile which will be up shortly.**

**I WENT TO THORPE PARK YESTERDAY! It was Fright Night, so there were all these creepy people walking about. I really wanted to go into the mazes but my friends and I were too young. Some woman had a panic attack in there, which made it sound even cooler. I got drenched on a ride which two boys in my class made me and my friend go on. I hate them now.**

**Anyway, this is theme #9, Drive**

* * *

"Do we have to go out?" whined Carlos, trudging behind his three best friends out of their apartment at the Palm Woods.

"Yes, Carlitos, we can't stay cooped up in the apartment all day. Plus, we haven't explored all of Los Angeles yet,' Kendall retorted.

Carlos, defeated and pouting, sighed heavily and dragged his feet along the corridor. His face looked as if someone close to him had just passed away. He huffed at the thought of his newest Mario game, and how close he was to killing Donkey Kong. He'd been playing all night, and got to the last level up until Kendall dragged him and Logan and James out to get some 'fresh air'. Carlos didn't believe in fresh air. He knew it was all a myth to get children to play outside - fresh air was everywhere, even coming out of his television screen.

Kendall sat in the driver seat of the BTR Mobile, having got his license only a few days ago. James sat next to him, combing his hair and checking his face for any marks or spots or anything that could get noticed in the wing mirror closest to him. Carlos could tell that Logan wasn't happy about leaving the apartment either. He was in the middle of reading a really good book. Kendall had pried the hardcover from his hands so Logan only had his music to accompany him on the ride. He pulled his headphones on and stared at the passing landscape. Carlos was the only one who wasn't occupied. He twiddled with his fingers, he whistled a merry tune but he was just so _bored_. He tried making small talk with Kendall, but he was too involved in the driving. Kendall was being extremely cautious, considering he'd only got his licsense a few days prior.

It was getting darker, and all they'd done was drove around. Kendall pointed out a few famous tourist attractions but none of them actually cared, not even Kendall. They'd stopped off at a restaraunt, each of them had a pizza and nothing really happened. It was around ten at night when the action came.

Kendall was stuck behind a clumsy driver, who he assumed was drunk. The drunk was racing with another car on the road next to them. Kendall cursed and yelled at them to move, but they wouldn't. It only made them angry. The car on the opposing road swerved to the left, almost crashing into a wall, then it swerved right, straight into their car. Kendall, Carlos and James screamed. Logan had dozed off with his music still in his ears. He woke up at the impact, caught a glimpse of black and silver and then he was out.

* * *

James' eyes fluttered open. Fire. There was fire. This couldn't be good. His instincts first went to check on Logan. Logan was the youngest member, the one they all felt the most maternal towards. He was their little baby, even though he usually acted older than all of them. Logan was knocked out, blood streaming down his cheek, flowing out of his right arm and leg with bruises smothering his face and torso - you could see through the rips of his shirt - and his left arm was twsted at an unnatural angle.

James uttered the words "No, no, no," before turning to look at Carlos. Carlos' leg was definitely broken. It was almost sickening to look at but James made himself check his best friend over. He was fairly sure the Latino's nose was broken to - he wasn't as button-nosed as he usually was. Then there was blood leaking out of his arm, but that was all.

Kendall's head laid right next to James' leg, blood sticking strands of his golden hair together like glue. James knew Kendall's foot was broken and that was all.

The two boys in the front seemed to have gotten the least amount of impact. James was almost perfectly fine, except for the pounding in his head, the constant pain in his arm and the small amount of crimson blood coming out of a medium-sized cut on his leg.

He pulled his iPhone out of his tight pocket with his good hand, slid the unlock button across the screen and dialled 911. His friends needed help, and he was going to get them there as quick as he could. The drunk drivers seemed to have vanished and there were now no cars on the road. James could only just hear the sirens of a fire engine that had obviously seen the fire from a nearby station. James told the ambulance the entire story and they were on their way soon enough. He had been told to try his best to get out of the car - as carefully as he could, of course.

He hauled the lever on the door towards him and pushed the door with his good hand. He swung his legs over so they were dangling over the edge. He jumped onto the road. He winced as he felt the blood switch directions and trickled down his leg and onto his mismatching socks. He limped around the other side, opened Kendall's door and tried to shake him awake. James himself was struggling to stay awake. Logan had told him about concussions and he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he had one. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He shook Kendall again. He shook more vigorously. Kendall's eyes fluttered. His arm twitched and then his emerald eyes met cocoa.

"Yes," James whispered, "yes, Kendall, dude, you're awake. Come on, man."  
Kendall looked at him in confusion and he sat up. He looked down at his legs. Noticing the odd angle his foot was in, his eyes started to fill with terror.

"Dude, it's okay. We were in a small crash. It's fine, I called the ambulance. We're gonna be fine... right?" babbled James.

"I... I don' know, J-James," Kendall slurred. His eyes drooped.

"Kendall, no. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep," James warned.

"I won't, man,... I listen to Logan," Kendall said. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Logie! Carlitos! Are they okay?"

"I-I dunno, Kenny. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. We're gonna be fine, I know we are. Now, call my mum; she'll be worrying."

* * *

Logan woke up. He saw white. White. White? Where was he? He opened his squinted eyes a bit more, and realised. He was in the hospital. Mrs. Knight was there next to his bed in a chair. His headphones were in his hand. His headphones... he had them on in the car. They were in the car... he went to sleep... he saw silver and black. They had been in a crash! Logan sat up immediately, bringing his hand up to his head and wincing as the pain came.

"Logan, sweetie." Mrs. Knight came rushing to his bedside. She gently pushed Logan back into the bed and he shrunk into it. "Are you okay, baby?"

'Y-yeah... where are the guys?"

Mrs. Knight pointed to the right where Logan saw the other three in hospital beds. Kendall was sitting up, looking over at Logan and smiling.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Logan asked, concerned and scared.

"Don't worry, Loges, I'm fine! You worry too much for your own good. It'll be the death of you someday," Kendall joked.

Logan blushed. He did have a tendancy to worry about others more than himself. It happened on too many occasions.

"I thought_ this_ would be the death of _us_," he mumbled.

"No way, Logie! Car crash! Such a feeble way to die. I want to die saving someone, and be a hero like Spiderman or something."

Logan laughed, and he heard two other accompanying laughs too. Carlos and James were propped up on their pillows, beaming.

"See? The awesome foursome have to die a cool way. Not by a car crash that wasn't even caused by us!"

All four laughed, and Mrs. Knight did too. She was so confused, but she was happy. She didn't know anyone who would laugh after they were in a car crash, except for these boys. They were weirdos, but they were her little weirdo sons and she loved them.

* * *

**Soppy ending! I hate soppy endings, but endings are so hard to write, aren't they? #writerproblems.**

**I wrote this whole thing listening to Show Me Love by The Wanted on repeat. I know it's not all BTR fangirly but it's a freaking awesome song and I suggest you check it out. So proud of those boys, mainly because they're British and British people are awesome! Except of the constantly miserable mood we have because of all the rain. Oh well. **

**Hope you guys liked this one. I tried to make it angsty :). Don't forget to vote on the poll on whether I should make an angsty Club Penguin chaptered story ****_WHICH MY FRIEND DARED ME TO DO. I'M NOT DOING THIS WILLINGLY, UNLESS YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ME TO xD. _**

**So, yeah, I'll see you sloths next time ;D. Keep being awesome my friends!**

**~Sloth xoxo**


	4. Theme 37: Eyes PART ONE

**Hey my friends! I hope it hasn't been too long. It's been what... two or three or four days?**

**I had a netball game today against one of my best friends! She and I go to different schools. Our team lost.**

**Anyway, this is theme #37: Eyes. This one doesn't have much action, because I *tried to* put action in the last chappy :) This is only part one, part two will be up next!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush - do I look like Scott Fellows to** **you? **

_Italics = flashback/memory_

* * *

If there was anything Jennifer Knight noticed in a person first, it would be their eyes. As her mother used to tell her, eyes were windows to souls. You could see personalities, pasts, everything. About the three millionth pair of eyes she saw was her son Kendall's.

_Doctor James brought the blue blanket-bound baby up to Mrs. Knight and smiled. Jennifer took the child in her arms and saw his eyes were wide open, ready to explore the world. They were green - a yellow-y green. A curious green. She could see the intelligence swimming about and she knew she would be proud of her child. He was trustworthy and a born leader - she could see it, just through his eyes. _

_"He's beautiful," said Matthew Knight. He beamed at the child, and the newborn boy blinked at him with his leafy-green orbs. "Those eyes..."_

_"What about them?" asked Jennifer, though she was stunned by the eyes too._

_"They're so unique," he said, "just like yours."_

_Jennifer smiled at her husband. _

Kendall Knight definitely lived up to her expectations. He was a true leader; his three best friends looked up to him immensely.

_A five-year-old Latino walked up onto his best friend's front porch. Using the hand that wasn't clutching his teddy bear, he knocked nervously. He heard footsteps and saw the outline of a woman hurrying to the door. It opened, revealing Mama Knight._

_"Oh, hi, Carlos!" she greeted. "Kendall's upstairs."_

_Carlos thanked her, politely wiping his feet on the welcome mat. He slid off his Velcro shoes and raced up the stairs. He opened Kendall's door._

_"Hey, Carlos!" Kendall said. "What's wrong?"_

_Carlos realised that tears were streaking down his small, chubby face. He wiped them on his sleeve quickly. He sniffed._

_"My mummy and daddy are fighting," he whispered, just so Kendall could hear him._

_Kendall stopped. He made his way across his room and hugged Carlos. Carlos cried harder. Kendall sushed him, rubbing his back._

_"Will they break up like your mummy and daddy?" Carlos asked worriedly._

_"I-I don't know, Carlitos," answered Kendall honestly. "But everything will be fine, I promise. I still see my daddy... sometimes. But my mommy takes good care of me. And I doubt they will break up. Your mommy and daddy love each other, like, loads. It's kind of gross."_

_Carlos giggled a tiny bit and nodded, agreeing. He sat down on Kendall's bed and the two talked. Not about their parents, everything but their family. Kendall always made Carlos feel better because he was their leader, and he was affectionate._

Jennifer loved Logan's eyes. They were big and brown. She liked to think of them as chocolate crystal balls as fragile as glass because Logan _was_ as fragile as glass. She loved the lost look that floated around in them, the innocence that lay near his bottom lashes. His knowledge was at the back of his eyes, a whole load of it. She could see the potential in them. Logan's eyes were full of a bit of everything, but they seeked comfort the most. Logan was an independant person but Jennifer can recall many times when Logan came asking for her advice or solace.

_Jennifer ran to the door, no idea who would be knocking. She wasn't expecting anybody; her nine-year-old son Kendall was at Sunday school and her four-year-old daughter Katie was at her playgroup. Mrs Knight glanced through the tainted glass to see if she could catch a glimpse of who it was. The person was obviously small, because she could only see tufts of dark raven-like hair. The figure was shaking. She hauled the door open. She looked down. Kendall's best friend Logan was staring up at her, his extraordinary eyes staring up at her, glazed over with tears and a queasy feeling. His shirt was almost soaked through with blood. His face was covered in the sickly red substance. His shirt was ripped, hanging off his shoulders because it was far too big on him. He was literally tripping on his torn jeans as Jennifer ushered him inside. She knelt down and brought him into her embrace. She kissed his tiny ear while he trembled against her. It was winter in Minnesota which meant the temperatures were lower than ever and the poor boy was standing in just a t-shirt and jeans. Logan was closer to her than Carlos or James, because he was over at her house more than them. He was always turning up at her house with some sort of new injury, but she brushed it off, thinking it was extra hockey practise. _

_"Logie, sweetie, I need you to tell me what happened," she breathed._

_Logan stayed silent for what felt like forever to Jennifer. He breathed in. He breathed out. _

_"M-my d-da-ad," he said with his usual stutter._

_Jennifer knew David Mitchell wasn't the most supportive dad, and she knew he was a little weird. She always was confused and concerned about the way the small boy tensed up when his father was around. When anyone would touch him, he would flinch away or jump five feet high. _

_Mama Knight picked Logan up and carried him into the bathroom. She sat him on the sink. She began to run a warm bath, and then she opened a cupboard above Logan's head and plucked out a first aid kit. Logan fumbled with is fingers, wiping his tears with his tiny, bloodied fingers. _

_"Logan, do you want to get in the bathtub?" said Mama Knight. Logan blushed deep red and slowly began to take his clothes off. When he was undressed, Mama Knight lifted him into the bath. Logan winced. She saw his eyes big, nervous but they had relaxed a tiny bit. _

_She washed him up, lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. Then she left. Logan felt tears pricking in his eyes. He'd been left again. But within seconds, Mama Knight was back with a set of pyjamas. She helped Logan put them on. They were far too big on him, bigger than his shirt. Logan was a full year younger than Kendall, so, as well as being small for his age, the pyjamas were huge._

_Mrs Knight cooed at his adorableness. Logan looked at her with his big cocoa eyes. She loved his eyes. She decided then and there that she was going to look after Logan. She was never letting him back into his so-called father's house ever again. She and Kendall and Katie were going to look after him and fix him because he was broken._

* * *

**Ok guys, hope you liked Part 1 of Eyes! I enjoyed writing it, and James and Carlos are going to be up next. I love you guys (in a friend way obviously otherwise that would be kind of creepy) and thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited, reviewed and read! I know that you guys, out there, without an account who are reading this are important too :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS C:**

**Sloth xoxo**


	5. Theme 37: Eyes PART TWO

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like AGES but I was on a school trip over the weekend. The weather was crap though and I'm regretting going.**

**HERE IS "EYES" PART 2!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I wish I did...**

* * *

Carlos Garcia's eyes were amazing. They could expose any emotion that he was feeling. Jennifer loved the way they lit up and sparkled when he was excited and her heart broke when she saw them fall and go dim when he was upset. Carlos was a generally happy person so a lot of the time his eyes were bright, shining, beaming. Jennifer remembered the moment she first saw his eyes fall.

_Carlos walked into the Knight household, led by Mrs. Knight, and into the living room. He had come over to play with his best friend Kendall as well as James, but he wasn't coming until later. Carlos was confused and overwhelmed when he saw Mama Knight. Her face was sad, red but pale as well. Rimmed red and accompanied with purple bags were her eyes, which usually were so friendly. She wore comfortable, baggy and kind of dirty clothes; ripped jeans, a loose shirt and plain white socks. Her bouncy read hair was tied into a messy ponytail. She looked sour._

_Mama Knight sat with Carlos on their couch and Carlos looked up at her, begging with his eyes to tell her what was going on. His eyes were still full of life, swimming with curiosity. She didn't want to tell him why Kendall wasn't coming downstairs, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to see Carlos upset but she knew she had to._

_"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked, voice still filled with merriness._

_"Sweetie... Kendall's daddy died last night," said Jennifer. Carlos' face fell. His eyes watered, and waves started to flow inside them. Jennifer cringed, heart broken again. She had never seen Carlos like this before, and it made salty tears sting in her bloodshot eyes. More tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, opened them and wiped the tears that were now trickling down her flushed cheeks. She found that Carlos was crying too, his head in his tiny hands with tears seeping through the gaps of his fingers. He brought his hands from his face around Jennifer's waist and he hugged her. They cried together, Jennifer stroking Carlos' hair._

_"He's in a better place now, though, right?" Carlos assured._

_"Yes... yes he is, sweetie. He definitely is. And he's watching us."_

Jennifer never really could keep track of James' eyes. They were a hazel colour, but the texture in them changed regularly and quickly. They could turn from soft to sharp, from happy to sad, from concerned to relieved. James' feelings changed all the time.

* * *

_James skated frustratedly from one side of the ice rink to the other, flipping his hocket stick about angrily. Carlos, who was playing goalkeeper, had just let another goal in. The fifth goal of the game! To make matters worse, Logan was ill and Kendall was at his little sister's birthday party so they weren't at the game. They hadn't even scored one goal! James didn't like losing anything, especially not hockey games. He wished Kendall and Logan were there. They were the best players on the team. Carlos was playing terribly. James understood that Carlos was never ever in goal but he thought that the Latino could have tried a bit harder._

_He skated over to his friend. Carlos smiled at him._

_"Why the heck are you smiling?!" James yelled._

_Carlos frowned. He shrugged, lifting his hockey stick up slightly. "I'm just happy."_

_"Don't be! We're losing five to nil and it's all your fault!" James' eyes were full of irritation and annoyance. Carlos stepped back, hurt. He looked scared. James watched Carlos. He noticed his frightened expression and his eyes softened to sympathy. "I'm sorry, Carlitos. I'm just annoyed. We've never lost a game before."_

_"We're never going to win _every _game, Jamie. We don't have to either. We'll always be the best team."_

_"Totally."_

Jennifer loved their eyes, because they were all different. She loved the leadership and determination of Kendall's eyes. She loved the lost, shy but kind and caring look in Logan's eyes. She loved the excitement and carefreeness of Carlos' eyes. She loved the changing emotions, but talented, charming and sweet look in James' eyes. She loved her boys.

* * *

**I sometimes wonder why I always do soppy endings. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! I'm so sorry for the slow update and I'll try to update quicker this time. **

**I don't really have anything to say now... I love One Direction's new song! I'm such a fangirl, it's unreal. I don't know why, I was born that way. I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. Oh yeah. Lady Gaga. Such a great fashion icon haha. Nah, my idol is Ariana Grande. Did you hear she's dating Nathan Sykes from The Wanted? I fully support Nariana but Jariana was cute... But I don't know if Jai's telling the truth or Ariana's telling the truth. OMG I'M LIKE DYING BECAUSE OF THIS DRAMA. That's my life in one paragraph.**

**Lol sorry about that! I was just letting my feelings out on my keyboard. **

**Keep being awesome!**

**~Sloth xoxo**


	6. Theme 16: Questioning

**Hello my friends! It's been a while... I'm sorry. I hate making excuses but teachers love giving us tons of homework, don't they? I hope you all had an awesome Halloween (if you celebrate it)! I was a devil :) watch I don't come for you in your sleep. I'M JOKING! Or am I?**

**This is theme #16 Questioning**

**I wasn't sure about this plot or how to write it so I'm sorry if it isn't up to standard**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush. **

* * *

Carlos didn't believe what he just saw. He wanted to run. He couldn't move. His legs felt like jelly, his eyes were transfixed on the scene before him that had only just lost action. He took in short breaths. He brought his hand up to his head to stop the dizzying swirling it was performing, and then he stumbled slightly forward. He turned. He slowly moved out of the alley, trembling. His mind was smothered with images of the scene he had just watched. Tears streaked down his cheeks, but it was too dark to see them properly. All you could see was the glinting reflection of them in the slight light created by the shining moon.

_Kendall_, Carlos thought, _Kendall will know what to do_

Carlos stumbled his way into Oak Drive. He passed the houses. _16, 17, 18... 19!_ he counted in his traumatised mind. Carlos, still in shock, staggered up onto the wooden porch and he knocked on the door. _One, two, three, four, five knocks._ Five knocks was the emergancy signal between Carlos and his three best friends, Kendall, James and Logan. If one of their doors was knocked on five times, there was something serious going on.

It didn't take long until Kendall was at the door with Katie peering round the corner in her pyjamas. Kendall ushered his friend in and he quickly sent Katie back to bed.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Kendall inquired, sitting down on the couch with the shaking Latino.

"I-I... I saw... I saw a..." stuttered Carlos.

"Take your time, buddy," Kendall interrupted.

"There-There was a... a... a m-murder." Kendall gasped, "down the alley... and... the g-guy. I-It was Mr... Mr F-Fuller. You know... our Hi-History teacher."

"He got murdered?"

"N-no... He... He was th-the murderer."

Kendall sank back into the couch, processing what he had just been told. He rubbed his temples, thinking. Just thinking. Trying to find a way. He tried to think of what the simplest and easiest thing to do was.

"We have to tell the police, Carlitos."

'I-I know..."  
Kendall slowly walked over to the phone, somewhat calmly. However, he was freaking out inside. _What was Mr Fuller doing _murdering _people? And who did he murder? Why? This is unreal. This is all a dream. It can't be true..._ He picked up the house phone and dialled 911 (**A/N This is the American one, right? I've read it in a few fanfics and I'm fairy sure this is the one)**. It hardly rang before it was picked up, and Kendall explained the information quickly. The police asked to talk to the witness - Carlos. Carlos spoke timidly, stuttering on every other word. This was not like himself. Carlos was the liveliest, happy and bouncy person you could ever meet. This murder had changed his life.

The police arranged for Carlos to go down to the police station to tell them exactly what he had seen so they could place the pieces of the puzzle together. Kendall got in the car and Carlos sat next to him and they drove in silence downtown. Carlos kept on looking around worriedly, peering down each alley and jumping at the slightest noise.

They arrived at the station in ten minutes. It was lit up with bright lights and you could see the sirens from a single police car flashing blue and red, blue and red from a distance. The two friends walked in. They were immediately met by a policeman who brought them into a small room. Carlos and Kendall sat down on the opposing side of the desk. The policeman sat down on the other side.

"Now, you boys are here because one of you witnessed a murder, am I correct?" he questioned, with a calm but firm voice that obviously meant business.

"Yes," Kendall answered.

"And which one of you saw this incident?"

"It wasn't an incident, it was a crime," Carlos spoke up. "I saw it."

"Okay, son," the policeman said, sitting up in his chair and placing his arms on the desk in front of him, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, all right?"

Carlos nodded. He could feel his hands tingling - not in a good way - and his stomach was twisted in knots.

"Where did you see this murder?"

"Down the alleyway that leads to Frenchham Street."

"Is it true that you believe this man is your History teacher, Mr John Fuller?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Roughly, what time did the event occur?"

"It was around ten thirty. Just half an hour ago, sort of."

"And what were you doing out?"

"I was on a date with my girlfriend, I had just walked her home."

"Where does your girlfriend live?"

"117 Frenchham Street."

"What does the suspected murderer look like?"

"He has... black hair. And glasses. His nose is pretty big and he has like really thin lips. And his eyes are like a silvery-grey. I think he was wearing a brown jacket and jeans and some black boots. It was kind of hard to make it out."

"And do you know the gender of the person who was murdered or what they looked like?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a girl. And she had long red hair... She was wearing a denim jacket and skinny jeans I think."

The policeman nodded, put a lid on his pen and close the notebook. "That's all I need to know. Thank you, Carlos. You and your friend may leave now."

Kendall and Carlos shook hands with the man and they left.

"Feeling better now, dude?" Kendall said, his eyes transfixed on the road.

"Kind of. I don't think you can get a murder out of your head though."

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Carlos asked.

* * *

**Yayyyy! I liked the ending. Because it was weird TEHE and who doesn't like McDonald's, right?**

**I would love to hear you guys' feedback so be sure to leave a review or PM me if you have an account! Also, if you want me to add a James-centric chapter or something, tell me to! I won't do it if you don't ask. I'm just feeling that there hasn't been much James in these chapters. Tell me what you guys what in further chapters and I'll be sure to put it in!**

**Keep being awesome,**

**~Sloth xoxo**


	7. Theme 68: Hero (as asked by person441)

**Hey guys! I'm updating yayyyy. I'm also listening to the Dan and Phil show on BBC Radio 1. YEAH CUZ I'M COOL LIKE THAT.**

**Also, who celebrated baby Kenny's birthday? I did. I threw a mini party in my bedroom with One Direction and The Wanted and Olly Murs and the Janoskians and ummmm McFly. My posters. Yeah. KENNY IS 23, DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY SAD SOCIAL LIFE.**

**I just finished my French, Tech and Geography homework so here we gooooo!**

**This is theme #68 Hero, actually requested by the user person441. This is a Jo/Kendall one shot (whatever their ship name is, I don't ship them) so I'm you don't like Jo/Kendall... well, you don't have to read it I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfics? No.**

* * *

Kendall was depressed. Before you ask, no, Jo has not left again. She didn't leave the Palm Woods - she left Kendall. For that scumbag Matt. Matt. Kendall seethed at the sound of the name. Every time he saw them acting all lovey-dovey down by the pool, he had to turn back into the Palm Woods, hitting his friends with a towel to let his anger out each time.

Kendall knew Matt wasn't what he seemed. He always had a bad feeling about him every time Jo's boyfriend swaggered by, but he never knew what it was. Matt had coal black hair and a hollow, white face, like a vampire's. However, Kendall knew he couldn't be a vampire. Vampires only existed in movies. No vampires. No werewolves. He thought _Twilight_ was a load of crap anyway. They discriminated vampires! What kind of vampire twinkles in the sun? None of them. They all DIE in the sun.

Matt always seemed to have an angry look about him too. A look that wanted to hurt; a look that wanted to kill. It was even there when he was with Jo. Kendall thought couples were meant to be happy and mellow around each other, not desiring to murder each other. Well, Kendall didn't know if Matt was a murderer or not. He certainly looked like one, by the way he dressed. All in black, as dark as his hair. He also had green eyes. Kendall's same green eyes, except Matt's were shinier and seemed to... glow. Kendall had never seen _glowing_ eyes. He had only seen the dark eyes of his friends and his mother and baby sister. And of course, Jo.

Even though Kendall had that sinking feeling that Matt was something terrible, he never did anything bad. He was friendly with most people, he simply walked past with that strange aura and no-one had heard that he had a reputation to cause trouble.

However, one day, Kendall did notice something. Something that changed his opinion of Matt, but not by so much. It was a normal Tuesday. It was the 16th March. Normal day. Kendall was depressed, as he had been for the last few days. Logan, Carlos and James had given up with him.

So Kendall was walking up to his apartment after a long, tiring, depressing day of rehearsals. Gustavo had made them work six hours of harmonies, two hours of fitness and four hours of dancing, from seven in the morning until seven in the evening. Carlos still had enough energy in him to go for a swim, while Logan had fallen asleep in the car so James had to take him up to the apartment. Kendall had hung around in the lobby for a while and then when Bitters told him to "get lost", he trudged into the elevator.

Just as Kendall was walking past Matt's room - which was on the private first floor while his was on the second floor - he heard screams and shouts. Shouts of "No!" and "Stop!" and then just high-pitched screaming. Kendall knew that voice anywhere. It was Jo. Kendall thought quickly. He barged into the room - which was stupidly left unlocked - and followed the screams. He saw what he thought he would never see. His Jo was being hit and kicked and punched by Matt. Her "boyfriend". Kendall marched up to Matt and pulled him away from Jo. Matt turned around and punched Kendall in the face. Kendall paused for a while, taking in what had just happened, before it turned into a full fist-fight.

Kendall did his best to punch and hit and kick Matt but Matt was too strong for him. The two hours of fitness Gustavo had made he and his friends do had obviously not paid off. It all ended when someone screamed loudly at them. The boys looked at Jo; it wasn't her. Jo was staring at the doorway where Carlos, James and Logan were stood. Carlos had tears streaking down his face, James was angry and Logan was half-asleep but scared. James was the one who had yelled.

"Stop it, you idiots! We've already called the police. You're going to jail, Matt," he hissed.

Matt shot him a dirty look, breathing heavily. He glanced at Jo, then at Kendall, then onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Like that helps any!" said Carlos. His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"Kendall..." Jo breathed, "that was so brave. Y-You're my hero."

She stood up and hugged Kendall tightly. Kendall gently kissed her ear. Matt cursed under his breath.

Kendall couldn't have been happier. She was his Jo again, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**WHY AM I SO RUBBISH AT ENDINGS? AND WHY CAN'T I MEET BIG TIME RUSH GAHHHH**

**So yeah dat was fun. Family fun times.**

**I've been struggling on what themes to do in further chapters so I was wondering if you guys could prompt me some ideas or whatever. It would save my kitten, I swear. I'm kidding. I don't own a kitten. I own two lazy fat swagalicious dogs. They don't take sh*t from no-one**

**So yeah...**

**KEEP BEING AWESOME! :)**

**-Sloth xoxo**


	8. Theme 89: Through the Fire (for ILIYH)

**Hey guys! I'm back yay lets partay. OMG THAT RHYMED. I'm the freaking boss of poetry. I should be the next Maya Angelou. Not really. I'm weird.**

**Okay so this chappy was a request from I Lurk In Your House who is such a funny and nice person :) She has written stories for BTR, Austin and Ally, Kickin' It and Good Luck Charlie, so if you like those shows, you should check her stories out!**

**This is theme #89: Through the Fire**

* * *

_Kendall is ugly, I don't even know why Jo would go out with him_

_He doesn't deserve to be in BTR_

_Kendall is fat_

Kendall scrolled through the Twitter comments on his very own tweets. Why did everyone hate him so much? There was even a page made for hate towards him.

Why were James and Carlos and Logan so perfect? Why didn't they ever get hate? Kendall threw his phone to the floor, but he knew it would never get rid of the comments or the Voice of Doom sweeping across his mind. He had been hearing the Voice of Doom for a while now; ever since the hate had started. It told him the truth, and that's why he never tried to get rid of it. It told him his flaws, his inability to sing, his inability to do _anything_.

James had the voice of an angel and his hair was never out of place. He was the heartthrob of the boy band, the one all of the girls went for.

Carlos was the lovable one. He was cute, like a little puppy. His daring, fun attitude was irresistable and he was liked by everyone.

Logan was the nerdy, adorable one. He was awkward and shy and everyone loved him for it. He was always polite - no wonder people liked Logan better than Kendall.

Kendall was... well, what was he? He was the fat, ugly one. The one nobody liked. At least, that's what it seemed like to him. So how could he get rid of these flaws? He couldn't do much about his personality. He could change his appearance. How could you stop being fat? What was the thing that made him fat? Food. He should stop eating food!

And he did. Kendall didn't eat for days. He ignored his stomach asking for food, he refused anything he was offered and he only had the tiniest sips of water to keep him hydrated. No sugared drinks for him. Kendall was proud of himself. He could see himself getting much thinner, but as the hate kept coming, he lost his pride. He ate none at all, and drank none until he was literally dying of thirst.

James was beginning to suspect something. Sharing a room with Kendall meant he could discover most of the secrets the blonde was hiding. It was the same with Carlos and Logan - they were both the youngest and both inseperable, having known a lot of the deepest darkest secrets each of them kept. But James knew this secret could be bigger than any other thing Kendall had kept to himself. James could see Kendall getting thinner, his clothes practically swallowing up his newly small frame. And he hadn't seen Kendall eat anything in weeks. He thought this was just him not keeping a good enough eye on him, and the blonde was just eating when he wasn't looking, but now James was sure that Kendall had eaten nothing.

Kendall knew James was onto him. James tagged along with him every second he got. It was getting kind of annoying. He knew James was overprotective, but not _this_ overprotective. It almost seemed like the brunette was stalking him. Kendall didn't want anyone to know about his... his... _condition_. He had to get away and fast. He had to leave to somewhere he knew, somewhere he could find easy shelter. _Minnesota_! He knew dozens of people in his hometown, and the flights were hardly ever overbooked, considering it was an unpopular town. He would leave that night.

Kendall was able to book his ticket online without anyone walking in on him. James was down by the pool, flirting, Logan was lost in some novel and Carlos was jumping from the roof. He probably should have been stopping this from happening, but he felt like his needs were more important than Carlos.

In the middle of the night, Kendall grabbed his previously packed bag, printed out his ticket and snuck out of the apartment. He took a look around 2J for one last time. He smiled slightly at Logan's sleeping from on the couch, a book still in his hand. He glanced at the swirly slide. He was definitely going to miss that. He sighed, took a deep breath and then slowly closed the door. He walked down to the lobby, out of the doors and made his way over to his car.

Logan woke suddenly at the sound of a car engine. He rubbed his eyes, marked where he was at on his book and sat up. He looked around. He sensed something was wrong. He noticed the door was slightly open. How did that happen? The door was locked. Had someone snuck out? Logan closed the door and headed into his and Carlos' room. Carlos was there, fast asleep, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Logan proceeded to James and Kendall's room. James was there. No Kendall... No Kendall? In a state of panic, Logan tiptoed over to James' bed and shook the pretty boy awake.

"K-Kendall's go- well, he's um, m-missing," Logan stumbled over his words.

James sat up quickly. He searched the apartment. Nothing. He noticed a glowing light in the corner of the room. Kendall's laptop. James picked the laptop up and glanced at the screen._ Flights to Minnesota_. He looked at one of the times. _Flight booked_.

"No... no, no, no, no," mumbled James, setting the laptop aside. He rubbed his face with his hands. "He's got a flight back to Minnesota."

Logan stood shocked for a moment. He stared at James before taking action and pulling some shoes on. James went and woke Carlos, who was not happy about being woken at two in the morning. But when he heard Kendall's name, he was up and getting ready.

It didn't take too long to get to LAX. They got there just in time. They could just see a mop of blonde hair about to board a plane. Logan, being the fastest runner out of all of them, caught up with Kendall, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. Kendall looked at him with sad eyes and brought Logan into a hug. Logan led Kendall over to the other guys and the blonde was hauled into a three-way hug.

After ten minutes of explaining, Kendall looked up at the three boys' sympathetic faces.

"You promise not to leave us again?" said Carlos, sticking his bottom lip out.

"I promise."

"You know we love you, right?" James said.

"I know."

* * *

**Well that was fun except for that awkward nosebleed I had in the middle of it. Hope you liked it, I Lurk In Your House! **

**The next chapter is another request from Big Time Stories, who was an absolute sweetheart when asking :)**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~Sloth xoxo**

**P.S. If anyone is from the UK here, who is watching I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! tonight?!**


	9. Author's Note (sorry but important!)

**Hello my friends! Well, I'm sorry if you thought this was an actual update. I'll try and get something done and up this week :)**

**The reason I have decided to post this note is that, is once it's getting closer to Christmas, I would like you guys to tell me if you want me to post a Christmas story. I might even do a competition for whoever requests the best plot for a Christmas story will get a very special, extra long one shot just for them, on whatever they like. So if you want this and want me to write a Christmas story, get cracking! See what I did there? You know, crackers? Well, I found it funny :(**

**request away and keep being awesome!**

**~Sloth xoxo**


	10. Follow-up AN

**Hi guys! Just a quick follow up note. I recently received a request from a guest asking about the Christmas thing I'm doing. I would like to point out that this will be a Christmas STORY, as in a chaptered story, a separate project from my 100 themes challenge. However, if you want me to do a Christmas based ONE SHOT, I will happily do that if you either PM me or leave a review saying what kind of plot you want and what theme you want it to be in (the themes are on my first chapter of the 100 themes challenge). I am sorry if I caused any confusion with that.**

**If you win, I will write the story you requested separate to the 100 themes challenge and you can have a very special one-shot on the 100 themes. You will know if you won if you get a PM from me. However, if you are a guest, I will put at Author's Note up saying who won and the special one shot will come afterwards.**

**I would like to point out that I will be writing the chaptered Christmas story from the END OF NOVEMBER and will hopefully finish on Christmas day. You can send in your requests from NOW until the 30TH OF NOVEMBER. By the end of the month, I will have chosen the plot and I will let you know who has won.**

**If you guys have any confusions or further questions, please feel free to PM me or leave a review and I will clear it all up for you :)**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~Sloth xoxo**


End file.
